Disney's Rockin' Parade
Disney's Rockin' Parade is a parade at Disney Hollywood Studios. The parade features floats and characters of Disney TV Toons. the floats feature small water jets that shoot water into the crowd of spectators. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Mickey's WaterWorks Parade and Disney World's Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Unit *'Opening/Hercules: The Animated Series Unit': *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Unit': *'TaleSpin/Jungle Cubs Unit': *'101 Dalmatians: The Series Unit': *'Lilo & Stitch: The Series Unit': *'The Little Mermaid Unit:' Ariel sits on a shell while Sebastian, Flounder, and the rest play music. *'Aladdin: the Series Unit': Aladdin, Jasmine, Iago and Abu are riding on a magic carpet with Genie. Belly Dancers, Jugglers, and flag dancers are seen alongside of the unit. *'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/My Friends Tigger & Pooh Unit:' The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Eeyore & Tigger, and attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'The Lion Guard/Timon and Pumbaa Unit': Pumbaa is taking a nap on the jungle-themed float as Timon performs a hula dance routine and Adult Simba is also with them. Dancers are dressed as African Animals, such as lions, giraffes, elephants and hyenas. *'The Emperor's New School Unit': *'The Legend of Tarzan Unit': *'Tron: Uprising Unit': *'Tangled: The Series Unit': *'Jake and the Never Land Pirates Unit': *'Big Hero 6: The Series Unit': *'The 7D Unit': *'Mighty Ducks Unit': *'Lloyd in Space Unit': *'PB&J Otter Unit': *'Dave the Barbarian Unit': *'Get Ed Unit': *'Motorcity Unit': *'Doc McStuffins Unit': *'Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer Unit': *'Marsupilami Unit': *'A.T.O.M. Unit': *'JoJo's Circus Unit': *'The Wuzzles Unit': *'Yin Yang Yo! Unit': *'Bonkers Unit': *'The Buzz on Maggie Unit': *'Pepper Ann Unit': *'Doug Unit': *'Gargoyles Unit': *'The Replacements Unit': *'The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Unit': *'Fillmore! Unit': *'Vampirina Unit': *'Puppy Dog Pals Unit': *'Sofia the First Unit': *'Pucca Unit': *'Pickle and Peanut Unit': *'Milo Murphy's Law Unit': *'Recess Unit': *'Elena of Avalor Unit': *'The Weekenders Unit': *'Teacher's Pet Unit': *'Dragon Booster Unit': *'Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Unit': *'Adventures of the Gummi Bears Unit': *'Future-Worm! Unit': *'Nightmare Ned Unit': *'Phineas and Ferb Unit': *'W.I.T.C.H. Unit': *'Rolie Polie Olie Unit': *'Stanley Unit': *'Miles from Tomorrowland Unit': *'Star Wars Rebels Unit': *'Jungle Junction Unit': *'Special Agent Oso Unit': *'Fish Hooks Unit': *'Little Einsteins Unit': *'Teamo Supremo Unit': *'The Proud Family Unit': *'Higglytown Heroes Unit': *'Bunnytown Unit': *'Handy Manny Unit': *'Sheriff Callie's Wild West Unit': *'Raw Toonage Unit': *'Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Unit': *'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Unit': *'Gravity Falls Unit': *'Wander Over Yonder Unit': *'Star vs. the Forces of Evil Unit': *'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Unit': *'Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Unit': *'American Dragon: Jake Long Unit': *'Kim Possible Unit': *'Darkwing Duck Unit': *'Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Unit': Rescue Rangers proudly presents his tropical world. He Balloon in the air, on a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Chip N Dale leads her dancing team, which is formed of Piano dancers and Music. *'Goof Troop Unit': *'Ducktales (1987/2017)/Quack Pack Unit': *'Minnie Bow Toons Unit': *'Ending/Mickey Mouse (2013)/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse/House of Mouse/Mickey Mouse Works/Mickey and the Roadster Unit': Mickey and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Billy, Pluto, Horace, Clarabelle, Toodles and Duffy also sing and dance along. Category:Parades Category:Disney's ABC Studios